


Trailer #2 for The Omega Sutra: Angel

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Trailers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angels, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nephilim, Omegaverse, Rephaim, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, a/b/o dynamics, pheromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70





	Trailer #2 for The Omega Sutra: Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



<https://youtu.be/-iWQBiM9ZNo>


End file.
